Is it from heaven or from hell?
by MimiK
Summary: Gehört Javerts Seele in die Hölle oder doch in den Himmel? Welche Strafe erwartet den Inspektor nach seiner Todsünde, seinem Selbstmord? etwas comedy, ein bißchen blasphemisch und ein wenig metaphysisch sowie musicalinspiriert
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Der Charakter Javert gehört Victor Hugo, und alles, was ihm nicht gehört, gehört ganz sicher A. Boublil und C.-M. Schönberg. Einige Zitate gehören UK (Sorry dafür, aber sie paßten so gut…)

_für Javert mit Dank für den Deal_

**Is it from heaven or from hell?**

„O mon Satan," stöhnte eine fremde Stimme, „nicht noch einer!"

Inspektor Javert sah sich irritiert um. Eben noch hatte er sich von einer der zahlreichen Pariser Brücken in die Seine und damit in den Tod gestürzt, und nun stand er vor einer jämmerlich aussehenden Gestalt, deren untere Körperhälfte von einer Art Tresen verdeckt wurde.

„Erst diese unzähligen Barrikadenkämpfer und die Regierungstruppen voller Sünder," schimpfte die Stimme unbeeindruckt weiter, „und dann, wenn man denkt, es wäre Feierabend, kommt noch so ein Nachzügler... Name?"

Beinahe wäre Javert zurückgezuckt, denn unvermittelt hatte ihn die volle Aufmerksamkeit zweier rotglühender Augen getroffen. Doch letztendlich konnte seine Contenance nicht einmal das erschüttern.

„Javert," antwortete er mit fester, ruhiger Stimme.

„Vollständiger Name." Die Stimme klang ungeduldig, während die beiden Augen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder einem Buch mit pechschwarzen Seiten und blutroter Schrift zuwandten.

„Inspektor Javert," entgegnete Javert.

Die Gestalt hinter dem Tresen hob erneut den Kopf und musterte den Menschen verärgert. Währenddessen blätterte das Wesen allerdings weiter in dem Buch, bis schließlich seine Finger nach unzähligen Zeilen das gefunden zu haben schienen, wonach sie gesucht hatten.

Der Blick wandte sich erneut von Javert ab, der sich mittlerweile doch leicht unwohl gefühlt hatte.

„Inspektor Javert, in der Tat." Der Blick hob und senkte sich wieder.

„Hier ist ein Querverweis," sagte das Wesen mehr zu sich selbst und blätterte erneut in dem Buch. Es las auf einer Seite, die statt blutroter Buchstaben silbrig glänzende aufwies. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir werden Sie nicht aufnehmen, Monsieur."

Irritiert blickte Javert die Gestalt an, die soeben das Buch mit einem beeindruckenden Donnergrollen schloß. „Was bitte heißt hier ‚wir'," verlangte er zu wissen, „und wo soll ich weshalb nicht aufgenommen werden?"

Das Wesen blickte seufzend auf. Es legte seine Hände auf den Tresen, der augenblicklich zu beben und zu wackeln begann. Donnergrollen schien nun aus allen Ecken des Raumes zu kommen. Als weder dies, noch ein weiterer Blick aus den rotglühenden Augen den Menschen beeindrucken konnten, resignierte das Wesen. Statt seine restliche Energie auf weiteren Budenzauber zu verschwenden, ließ es sich zu einer Erklärung herab.

„Wir," verkündete es mit einer Stimme, die mit ein bißchen Extra-Hall unterlegt war, „das sind mein Chef und all seine treuen oder, besser gesagt, untreuen Seelen."

Mit einer melodramatischen Geste wies die Gestalt auf die Tür gleich neben dem Tresen. „Porte d'enfers" stand darauf zu lesen.

Javert entzifferte es. Die Hölle. Natürlich! Er hatte Hand an sich gelegt. Das war eine der schwersten Sünden, und egal, wie gottesfürchtig sein Leben davor gewesen war, dies allein rechtfertigte ewige Qualen und Verdammnis. Doch weshalb wollte die Hölle ihn nicht einlassen?

Fragend sah er zu dem Teufel, der am Tresen Dienst tat.

„Gott hat interveniert," entgegnete dieser, als hätte Javert seine Frage laut ausgesprochen. „Deine Seele muß ihr viel wert sein. Sie hat mehrere Bischöfe dafür eingetauscht."

„Ihr?" Javert war verwirrt.

„Selbstverständlich ‚ihr'," entgegnete der Teufel schulterzuckend, „Gott ist schließlich eine Frau."


	2. Chapter 2

Ohne daß er das Gefühl gehabt hätte, seinen Standort gewechselt zu haben, befand sich Javert plötzlich in einem anderen Raum. Alles um ihn herum war funkelnd und leuchtend. Musik klang leise aus der Ferne.

‚Elysium,' schoß es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

„Ich nenne es oft den ‚notwendigen Budenzauber'," sagte eine Stimme, die aus dem hellsten Teil das Raums zu kommen schien.

Javert vernahm ein Fingerschnipsen.

Das Licht wurde augenblicklich gedimmt, die Musik noch leiser, bis sie nurmehr eine Ahnung war.

Dort, von wo eben noch ein strahlendes Leuchten ausgegangen war, stand nun eine Ottomane. Auf dieser hatte eine Frau Platz genommen. Schön und irgendwie alterslos wirkte sie, und sie kam Javert vage bekannt vor.

„Herr!" Javert machte einen Schritt auf die Ottomane zu, hielt aber sofort wieder inne. Die Situation überforderte ihn, doch er bemühte sich, dies zu verstecken.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte er in einem barschen Tonfall, den er am liebsten sofort wieder zurückgenommen hätte.

Javert sank vor der Ottomane auf die Knie. „Was wollt Ihr?"

Die Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Javert, Javert," sagte sie, während sie eine blendend weiße Schriftrolle hinter einem der Kissen der Ottomane hervorzog, „diesmal hast du es in der Tat übertrieben."

Sie warf einen Blick in die Schriftrolle.

„Einmal ein Dieb, immer ein Dieb," las sie vor. „Jemand, der versagt hat, verdient keine weitere Chance… Gerechtigkeit."

Der Blick der Frau verweilte nachdenklich auf dem Papier in ihrer Hand. Dann sah sie wieder zu Javert hinüber. „Ja, ich strafe Sünder ohne Gnade. Doch ist der mehr Sünder, der ein Stück Brot an sich nimmt, um ein Kind zu retten, oder ist es der, der es verhungern lässt?"

„Du sollst nicht stehlen," entgegnete Javert heiser.

„Ich kenne meine Gebote gut, Inspektor," gab die Frau zurück, „aber maßt du dir an, die richtige Auslegung zu kennen?"

In seinem Inneren kämpften Wut und Verzweifelung. Tränen stiegen in Javerts Augen. Er kniete hier vor seinem Schöpfer, seiner Schöpferin, und hörte all jene Worte, die ihm selbst bereits auf der Brücke über der Seine in den Sinn gekommen waren.

„Gerechtigkeit bis in den Tod," sagte die Frau gerade. „Nun, immerhin bist du konsequent gewesen…"

Die Wut in Javerts Inneren gewann die Oberhand. Augenblicklich gab er die kniende Haltung auf und sprang auf die Füße. Was war das für ein schlechter Scherz! Und wer trieb ihn mit ihm? War es ein Traum? Trieb er bewußtlos in der Seine und hatte merkwürdige Visionen?

Die Frau hatte ihn bis eben schweigend beobachtet. „Im Fluß treiben, würde ich das nicht nennen," sagte sie schließlich.

Javert nahm einen gewissen Spott in ihrem Unterton wahr.

Sie bewegte ihre rechte Hand leicht. Der Boden vor seinen Füßen wurde durchsichtig. Er sah Wolken, die auseinanderglitten, sah die Welt, Paris, die Seine – und schließlich sein bleiches Gesicht auf dem Grund des Flusses.

Energisch bewegte sich die Hand der Frau erneut. „Kein schöner Anblick," sagte sie, als er sie fragend anblickte.

Insgeheim wünschte sich Javert, sie würde ihn gehen lassen, doch er wußte auch, daß noch nicht alles gesagt war.

„Du hattest einen so großen, stolzen Glauben. Wo ist er jetzt? Konnte das Tun eines einzelnen Mannes ihn innerhalb eines einzigen Moments zerstören?" Sie wirkte auf ihn nun fast wie Kind, war das Kind Cosette, war Eponine, war Gavroche.

„So viele Jahre, ein ganzes langes Leben," sagte er leise und senkte den Kopf, „alles umsonst."

Sie glitt von der Ottomane und stellte sich vor ihn. Mit dem rechten Zeigefinger hob sie sein Kinn an, so daß er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen mußte.

„Vergebung?" raunte sie. „Warst du nicht stets überzeugt, daß ich ohne Gnade strafe?"

„Und die Seelen der Bishöfe?" fragte er zurück.

„Oh, du bist schlau, mein Lieber," erwiderte sie und begann durch den Raum zu laufen. „Daß ich deine Seele vom Teufel freigekauft habe, bedeutet nicht, daß ich dir vergebe. Diese drei Seelen waren mir nichts wert. Junge Seelen. Sie hatten mit ihrem irdischen Leben nichts angefangen."

Sie schwieg für einen Moment, dann wandte sie Javert erneut ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Du besitzt eine so schöne, alte Seele. Ich kenne sie sehr lange, fast vom Anbeginn der Zeit an…"

Sinnierend betrachtete sie ihn. „Weshalb wolltest du sie zerstören?"

Javert wußte keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Reue? Fühlte er Reue? Er konnte deutlich spüren, daß es so war. Doch es war nicht die Reue für sein Leben oder die Dinge, die er getan hatte. All dies war aus seinem tiefen Glauben an Gott heraus geschehen und dem Wissen, das Richtige zu tun. Bereuen konnte er nur die Sünde, die er begangen hatte – seinen Selbstmord.

„Du bist unverbesserlich," sagte die Frau tadelnd, „und du mußt noch sehr viel lernen."

Javert straffte seine Haltung. Egal, welche Strafe für ihn ersonnen worden war, er würde sie mannhaft tragen. In diesem Moment war er so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, daß ihm das leise Lächeln auf dem göttlichen Antlitz entging.

„Nun," sagte sie schließlich, „beobachten kannst du sehr gut, und ein wenig Hilfe für andere kann dir nicht schaden. Ich denke, ich sollte dich als Schutzengel einsetzen…"

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

„… als Schutzengel für Jean Valjean…"

Javert zuckte zusammen.

„… und da seine Zeit auf der Erde nur noch von kurzer Dauer sein wird, auch für seine Familie und deren Nachkommen."

Schrecken breitete sich auf Javerts Gesicht aus. Er wurde bleich. „Das ist…"

„Was?" fragte sie zurück. „Ungerecht? Ich bin ein gerechter Gott. Hast du das schon vergessen?"

Javert wankte. Seine Augen sahen sie flehentlich an.

„Was willst du?" Sie lachte leise. „Gnade? Es tut mir leid, aber ungestraft kann ich dich für deine Todsünde schließlich nicht davonkommen lassen. Geh' hin und schütze sie, und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich dich von diesem Schicksal erlösen."

Auf ihre Handbewegung hin, wandte Javert sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Doch dann dreht er sich noch einmal zu ihr.

„Bitte," sagte er leise, beinahe demütig, „kein weißes Engelsgewand."

Der Schalk trat in ihre Augen. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, der Javert schier unendlich vorkam.

„Nun gut," antwortete Gott schließlich, „diesen Wunsch erfülle ich dir. Außerdem…" Ihr Blick musterte ihn eindringlich. „… gefällst du mir in deiner dunklen Uniform ohnehin viel besser."


End file.
